Town (San Hieronymo Peninsula)
The town was a settlement located on the western half of the San Hieronymo Peninsula. It was part of a supply route for the secret Soviet missile base in the region. History In 1970, Naked Snake's resistance sabotaged military trucks stationed in the town in order to divert enemy personnel from the rail bridge. Later, the group infiltrated the town and interrogated a government official in regards to the location of the guest house, where Snake had been imprisoned. Shortly thereafter, the group procured a map from the town, detailing the location of an old fortress on the west side of the peninsula. Behind the scenes The Town is a location in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. The town is likewise one of only two maps to be interactive in the Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus official website, the only other being the REX hangar. On the Town portion of the site, the player has to locate, and shoot, Kerotan dolls that upload special features relating to Portable Ops Plus onto the site, which are new maps; details on the infinity mission; the official trailer for Portable Ops Plus; support for beginners; unique characters; and battle types. Walkthrough Personnel * Soviet soldiers * Soviet officers (female) (back-up unit) * FOX soldier (escort) * Government official Soldier equipment * M16 (Soviet soldiers) * M1911A1 (female Soviet officers) Other defense *Attack dog (during night time, after Snake is captured) Story missions "Diversionary Operation" There are several trucks to take out here in different areas of the map. It pays to think tactically as an explosion will cause an alert making it harder to get to the other trucks. use different members of your team to place TNT on each truck. it helps to place the TNT underneath the truck as you can easily hide from patrolling guards and it is unlikely to be found. It is helpful to hide some distance from he truck to make it easier to hide after the explosion. Then swap to another soldier until they are all in place. This means that as a truck is blown up you can instantly swap to another location and your ready for the next truck. "Government Official Sighted" Interrogate the official to learn the location of the Guest House where Snake is being held. Optional missions "Map Found" "Government Official Sighted" See EVA Recruit Sigint See Sigint "XM177E2 Located" The XM177E2 can be located on the top of a bus. To reach it, a dive roll must be performed from the second level in the northern part of the town. However, this will increase the chances of being detected by the enemy. This is only in the European version. Secret mission In European version of Portable Ops, there is secret mission (which does not appear on the spy reports). If you go to the Town during daytime and call Roy Campbell, he say that there is soldier, who is pushed around by his commanding officer and wants out. He is easy to find. He is only soldier in area who carry AK-47 (other guards carry M16) and runs through the town. There is two ways to capture him and complete this mission: *1. Find out frequency for the enemy's HQ and call. Soldier will come near Campbell's truck and patrols there until you are discovered or you capture him. This is easier way. *2. Knock him out and drag to truck. He has an AK and magazine as equipment but he is not strong character (unless he drops magazine, chaff grenade or Gako during the mission). Also, he will alert others if you are spotted or do something stupid. Finally, after you capture him, you can't do it again during the current playthrough. Hints and tips *By interrogating the guard at the lookout to the right of the truck, the contact frequency 140.02 for the enemy's HQ can be learned. Calling the frequency will result in HQ being given a false lead regarding a suspicious individual in the southern part of the town. Items *Secret doc (map to the western wilderness) *XM177E2 (EU version only) Town in Infrastructure Town is in Infrastructure mode. This area test your skills because it supports various tactics such as sniping (there is few excellent sniping spots and multiple not so good spots), sneaking skills (it's easy to sneak because there is lots of places to take cover and shortcuts), assault (just run and shoot don't shoot your teammates!!) and traps. *Hint for rookies: NEVER stop at the square. You will be killed for that mistake. *Hint for rookies: protect your back because you can be killed from any direction. *Hint for everyone: For more tactical game why not use hanging for your advantage? Category:San Hieronymo Peninsula